


patchwork heart

by siehn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siehn/pseuds/siehn
Summary: you're left holding an angel's heart, all your words stuck in your throat.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	patchwork heart

Death is banging on the door, every flash of the blood sigil a warning bell.

And Cas –

Cas smiles past the tears running down his face and takes his self-made, stitched up patchwork heart and puts it right into your bloodstained hands like its _safe_ there, like you haven’t already torn it to shreds too many fuckin’ times already.

Then he –

He-

He’s gone.

He’s gone and you’re left holding an angel’s heart, all of your words stuck in your throat. All you can get out are hiccupping sobs, your phone buzzing against concrete, your world suddenly dark and empty.


End file.
